Another trial for Slioch
by nogthenog
Summary: Slioch is outwitted by Anahita agian


I'd spent a passionate night in Anahita's bed. I grinned at the thought. Even the tedium of getting the new troops ready to take east hadn't taken the edge off my happiness. My heart was as light as a skylark.

I nodded at the guard to Roxanna's private chambers. He stood aside and waved me through the doorway.

I'd got no idea why she wanted to see me. Probably just wanted me to give a message to take to Alexander when I left in the morning.

The doorway was low. I stooped and ducked under the lintel. Inside was a gloomy passageway, lit by flickering oil lamps. The feint smell of sweet incense hit my nostrils.

Weak light spilled through a doorway at the end of the corridor. I walked towards the light. The smell of incense got stronger the nearer I got to the light.

I turned into the doorway. A young maidservant blocked my way. She smiled at me. She was pretty. I was feeling on top of the world. I smiled back.

She knew her mistress was expecting me, so she ushered me through an inner door to a small room. It was obviously a woman's room – pretty skin rugs on the floor and ornate vases on a small table. A fire burned brightly in the hearth.

Roxanna was sitting on a low couch, some sewing in her hands. She looked up when we entered. Her beautiful face broke into a broad smile. She jumped up and ran to greet me.

"Slioch!" she cried and placing her hands on my arm, led me towards the couch.

She dismissed the maid-servant with a toss of her head.

"Sit, please," she said as she manoeuvred me onto the couch. It felt hard and uncomfortable.

She sat next to me and lent forward. She took both my hands into hers and looked at me with those great big eyes. By Poeninus, she was beautiful!

"Tell me, Slioch," she asked earnestly. "How is my beloved Iskandar?"

"He is well, my queen."

She seemed expect more. I searched my brain for something to say.

"He sends his love and wishes every hour that he were buy your side," I lied. He hadn't even mentioned her when her sent me back. He just talked about how he urgently needed fresh troops and that I should return to the army with all haste.

"Iskandar tells me that he has keep pushing east to find a route home. He says he cannot go back to Macedonia the way he came because he fears the countless angry fathers with crying daughters and wailing children waiting for him along the way."

She paused. I thought I could see a brief smile on the corner of her lips.

I don't know why but I felt uneasy. Something was wrong. I had always had a sixth sense about trouble. I could feel it before anyone else. I could sense trouble now, but I couldn't figure out what it was.

Roxanna leant back, revelling in my discomfort. She pointed an accusatory finger at me. "Your children," she said.

"Fucking cheek," I thought. "Ruler of the world blaming me for his ceaseless search for fresh conquests! Mind you, I had fucked a lot of women along our travels and not all pf them willingly!"

I couldn't help but grin. She gave me the hint of glare.

I sensed I was in a corner. She was Anahita's sister. Anything I said was going to get back to my wife and get me into trouble.

Then I remembered something that little shit Aristotle said a long time ago.

I grunted and repeated his words. "All those who wander are not lost."

She gave me a thoughtful look and for a few moments stared at me in silence. Speaking in meaningless riddles always seemed to work with women.

Roxanna tilted her head, weighing up my words.

"Anahita is right," she nodded as she spoke. "There is more to you than just a brutal killer."

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't think there was, but if she wanted to think that then that was fine by me.

She flicked her long dark hair away from her eyes, put her hands in her lap and composed herself. Trouble was about to come straight at me. I just knew it.

Roxanna drew a deep breath.

"Slioch," she announced. "I am glad that Iskandar misses me. I miss him too."

I nodded sagely as she paused before continuing.

"We women have needs just like you men. As the queen, though, I cannot just take a lover to meet those needs when my dearest Iskandar is away."

I continued nodding like an idiot. It seemed the safest thing to do.

"You have an insatiable appetite for women, Slioch, and I have a need for a man. You will spend the night in my chamber."

I froze.

"Bugger," I thought. "What an offer! She's gorgeous and I'd fuck her in an instant."

I started to smile at her and then another thought hit me.

"Oh shit. What about Anahita? What about Iskandar?" I wondered.

"Well?" she demanded imperiously.

I coughed. My throat was dry.

"I…I," I was cornered. I really wanted to fuck her but I couldn't. I would do many things, but betray by friend and wife? No, I would not. Roxanna would be offended, but she would have to do to me what she would.

I swallowed hard.

"My queen," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "You do me great honour. But I cannot."

"You refuse me?" she exclaimed.

"My queen," I repeated. "You and Anahita are the most beautiful women in the world. There is no man that does not desire you, myself included. But I cannot betray your sister or my friend."

I was pleased with the way that came out and I relaxed a little.

She gave me an icy stare.

Roxanna abruptly stood up, and waving me away said, "We will speak of this no more. I am displeased with you."

I didn't need any more encouragement. I jumped up and fair sprinted out of the room. I felt like I had dodged an arrow aimed straight at my heart.

Roxanna waited until the sound of my footsteps faded down the corridor before she walked over to a small archway in her room. She drew back the heavy drape. Anahita's smiling face met her gaze.

Roxanna slipped off a jewelled bangle from her wrist and held it out to Anahita.

"You win the bet," she laughed. "I was sure that he would agree."

Anahita was grinning from ear to ear. "Slioch was in for a rare treat tonight," she thought to herself.

"You were right, sister," Roxanna said. "There is more to your Celt than you would think at first sight."

She hugged Anahita.

"You may keep him," she announced.

Anahita beamed another smile.


End file.
